


Persuading Emma

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1794 - Maine Territory, Massachusetts - The daughter of a wealthy American Gentleman, Emma Nolan has her coming-out ball at her father's estate, Storybrooke House, where she meets a charming young British lieutenant who has defected to the American Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters; I just like to use them to play out my fantasies. I don't even own a lot of the plot, as it is twisted little bits belonging to Ms. Jane Austen. Elements of Persuasion, Emma, Pride & Prejudice to be found here.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.” – Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

\--

Storybrooke House, a palatial residence in the district of Maine, stood atop a grand hill, surrounded by a smattering of good roads and fairly-situated orchards. The house had been inherited by a gentleman of considerable means and his family. His wife, for all of her ambitions, was a woman of small stature but brave countenance. Their home was comfortable without being overly extravagant. The man, Mr. David Nolan, had been blessed with his wife Mrs. Mary-Margaret Nolan (née Blanchard) by the birth of a daughter in their younger years and a son as they aged. Mrs. Nolan took upon herself the prodigious task of raising the children in their home, endowing them with educations tailored to their talents.

The eldest of the Nolan children was named Emma. Her features were similar to her father’s; she was green-eyed and fair-haired very much like him. She was close to both of her parents, often sharing a good laugh in regards to a novel or an article in the local newspapers. It was not to go unnoticed that Emma’s passion was adventure. She adored hide-and-seek games as a child, and in her ensuing years, she became exceptionally talented at finding secluded spaces to tuck away in the woods which surrounded Storybrooke House.

Leopold Nolan was born many years after his sister, much to the surprise of the Nolan household. He was some fifteen years his sister’s junior, but the family was glad to have a son for handing down the Nolan legacy. Leopold was darker in coloring, similar to his mother. He also inherited her dark eyes and lively spirit, the latter of which undoubtedly accounted for his many nannies throughout the years.

At the age of seventeen, Emma Nolan debuted to society in a ball at the family’s estate. It was a hot July evening, and Emma was desperate to escape the humid confines of the ballroom. Following the _allemande_ , she stepped out to the veranda, furiously fanning herself. Blowing a lock of hair from her eyes, she leaned carefully against the railing as not to crush her bustle. The layers of pink damask silk and cotton muslin felt as if they were crushing her, and she could barely breathe. It was nearly ten o’clock and the party seemed unlikely to end until the dawn. A gentle breeze blew across the fields and caught her square in the chest, causing Emma to sigh in slight relief at the sensation. 

“Ah, Emma,” a voice called behind her. Emma turned to see her uncle, Captain James Nolan. Captain Nolan was a stranger to the family until there was a ball. He lived to attend parties and seduce young women with his handsome face and velvety-smooth voice. Quite the black sheep of the family, he was the identical twin to Emma’s father, but they could not have been less alike in countenance. The Captain removed his hat and smiled at his niece before correcting himself.

“I beg your pardon, I meant _Miss Nolan_ ,” he chuckled softly. Turning, he revealed a young man in Naval dress behind him. “Miss Nolan, may I present Lieutenant Killian Jones? He is one of my reports, to whom I extended the invitation tonight. I thought he could use a little bit of exposure to society.”

Emma smiled politely as she had been instructed, but her gaze was not to be torn from the sight of the young man. He was tall, slender, and incredibly handsome. He bowed slowly to her, keeping his eyes, blue as the ocean, in contact with hers. His dress uniform was fetchingly tailored to the slim lines of his body.

“Miss Nolan, it is a pleasure,” he said quietly. Emma was surprised to hear the musical lilt of an English accent in the lieutenant’s voice.

“Lieutenant Jones has enlisted as a defector from England,” James explained, perhaps seeing the surprise crossing her features, “As a young man of your age, perhaps the two of you will get along well.”

Emma finally spoke, smiling to her uncle. “Thank you, Uncle. It is refreshing to meet with someone of my age. And the Navy is lucky to have such a sailor dedicated to the American cause.”

A young woman in the house laughed loudly, which nearly caused Emma to cringe. Captain Nolan glanced over his shoulder and smirked, then bowed to Emma once more. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he turned and headed towards the raucous laughter.

Lieutenant Jones looked tremendously awkward for a long moment. As she waited for him to speak, Emma studied his looks. He had hair almost as black as the night, and the beginnings of a beard to match. It was a wonder that he did not shave for the occasion of the party. Perhaps he had been caught unawares by the invitation. Finally, the lieutenant cleared his throat before speaking, keeping his voice barely louder than the roar of the party within the house.

“This is a lovely house, Miss Nolan. Did your father build it?” He glanced around the grounds, taking in the sight of the groves of fruit trees along the southernmost edge of the property.

The heat was overcoming her once more, and she had to truly think about her answer before providing it. “Yes, I do believe he had it built whilst we lived in Providence. I was very young, then, but I do remember him going over many plans at his desk.” Her voice trailed off slightly as the finished her thought, and her knuckles went white as she gripped the porch railing for support.

“A very fine…” The young man’s praise was interrupted as he watched her sway slightly on her feet. “Pray, excuse me, but are you well?” Lieutenant Jones offered a hand to her just in time. Emma found her knees giving out beneath her layers of gown. For a slight man in comparison to her father, Killian was exceedingly strong. He was able to guide both Emma and her forty pounds of dress to a chair before taking off into the ballroom.

Sitting, she fanned herself more, taking deep breaths. The whalebone embedded in her stays felt as if it was crushing her ribs. Looking up, she scanned as much of the crowd inside as she could see, but she could not find the young sailor in the ballroom any longer. Perhaps he had been strong, but not quite brave enough to deal with a young woman who had nearly fainted? Despite his rapid departure, she remained on the veranda, hoping for another breeze.

Lieutenant Jones returned with a crystal goblet and sat beside Emma, offering it to her. Surprised, she took the glass carefully and sipped. The punch was icy cool and familiarly sweet. She smiled contentedly for a moment as she watched the nervous-looking young man. “I thought you had abandoned me,” she laughed.

“Never,” he smiled, searching her expression. “Can I fetch something else to relieve you? It is quite warm this evening.”

“Yes, it is,” she agreed, taking another sip of the punch. “But no, thank you. This may have saved my life.”

He chuckled softly, eyes glistening in the candlelight. “I’m glad to be of service, milady. It would be a shame to lose someone so beautiful.”

They were quiet for a moment, Emma blushing and looking abashedly down into her glass. The song played by the lively quartet inside the ballroom came to a slow end, and the revelers applauded. Glancing back into the room, she took a deep breath. “I suppose I should return to my party.”

“May I escort you?” Killian asked, extending a hand as he stood. “And once you are feeling up to it, may I ask for a dance?”

“Of course,” Emma smiled, taking his hand and standing on much firmer legs than before, “I doubt I could deny my savior such a request.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What a successful coming-out you had, my dear,” a statuesque brunette declared, her gloved hand dragging slowly along the mantelpiece. With a smile, the woman turned to her younger cousin. “I wager you danced with some of the richest men in the county!”

Emma laughed and shook her head, “Dear Regina, you know I care little for a man’s wealth. I did have a pleasant evening, though, once I managed to get some air.”

Lady Regina Mills, Emma’s elder cousin, was a beautiful woman of twenty years. She herself was the toast of Portland and the apple of many-a-man’s eye. She could not yet bring herself to settle, however. Draped in a pale blue gown of a slimmer, more fashionable profile than Emma had seen before, she took a seat next to her younger cousin. “Could you not see yourself settling for one of them?” 

The flush in Emma’s cheeks spoke volumes beyond what she actually would say. “I can say I met some gentlemen I found very pleasing. However, I intend to take my time in regards to settling. I must be sensible, or else I could end up in a foolhardy marriage.”

Waving the notion away, Regina sighed. “What does it matter, as long as you marry a man of good standing and wealth? A large enough estate will ensure that you never have to deal with your husband regularly.”

Mrs. Nolan walked into the room to hear the two young women giggling softly. “I sense mischief in here,” she grinned.

Emma smiled at her mother. “We were simply discussing the prospects I encountered at the ball,” the younger woman sighed. “My dear cousin, despite the fact that she herself is unmarried, seems keen that I should marry immediately to a man of vast wealth and standing without any regard for whether I like him or not.”

Regina smirked. “I have no reason to marry immediately, thank you. I have wealth and a title of my own, therefore I do not need to be tempted.”

“Regina prefers to spend her time helping others find their perfect match,” Mrs. Nolan teased her niece as she took a seat near the fire. 

“Exactly,” Regina said with a proud smile, “What other occupation am I to have? Now, Emma, you might do well to marry a widower. I would suggest that you marry one who does not have any children, and that may be a little difficult to find, but a widower would be of a ripe age and could easily—“

“Regina!” Mrs. Nolan scolded her sister’s daughter, completely shocked by what she was insisting. “Could we please change the subject? All this talk of suitors is giving me a headache.” She adjusted the lace cap atop her bundle of dark hair.

There came a knock at the door, and Mrs. Nolan beckoned the servant into the room, expecting a tray of tea. However, a young maid stepped inside and curtseyed. 

“Lieutenant Killian Jones to see Miss Nolan, ma’am,” she announced, holding open the door.

Emma’s eyes widened slightly as she stood, looking at her mother. Mrs. Nolan’s dark eyebrow raised slowly at her daughter, and Emma’s cheeks were suddenly warm.

The handsome, young lieutenant entered the room timidly and bowed. The ladies curtseyed in return. Emma stepped forward and gathered a polite smile to hide her exhilaration at seeing him only a week after her ball.

“Lieutenant Jones, what a pleasure to see you again,” she glanced back at her mother, who appeared intrigued. Regina seemed to be examining the officer quite intensely.

At seeing the two other women in the room, Killian paused and took a moment to gather his bearings. He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with a closed fist, before speaking, “Mrs. Nolan, Miss Nolan, I did not intend to interrupt your gathering. Please forgive me…your Uncle, Captain Nolan, sent me to invite you to the Officer’s ball at Grandon Hall.”

Emma heard a shift of skirts behind her and she smiled at the young man. “How very kind! I would very much like to attend. Thank you,” she turned to look at her mother and her cousin.

“I would gladly chaperone her at this party,” Regina piped up, stepping forward. She extended a hand to the young man. Emma hesitated for a moment before remembering her manners.

“Lieutenant Killian Jones, may I introduce my cousin, Lady Regina Mills.” Emma watched Killian take Regina’s hand and bow to it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mills. I had no idea Miss Nolan had nobility in her blood,” he smiled as he righted himself again.

Regina waved off the sentiment. “I know it means little here, but my father was Henry, Lord Mills of Kent. I use the title more for amusement than anything.” She laughed and pulled back her hand. “Were you at the party, Lieutenant? I do not recall seeing you there.”

“Aye, Your Ladyship, I was,” he nodded and looked to Emma, “There I met Mrs. Nolan, and I danced a couple of dances with Miss Nolan later in the evening.”

Making a purring noise of acknowledgement, Regina nodded and smiled. “Well, we look forward to seeing you at the Officer’s ball. When is it?”

“Thursday next, Your Ladyship. I will communicate your response to Captain Nolan this instant,” he bowed, taking a step back. His eyes moved back to Emma and he added an additional nod to her. “Lady Mills, Mrs. Nolan, it has been a pleasure to see you again.”

“I will see you out,” Emma offered, perhaps a little more eager than she should have. Killian smiled brightly and offered his arm to her. Sliding her hand over the soft wool of his coat, she caught sight of her mother and cousin as they exited the room. 

The glance exchanged between Regina and Mrs. Nolan was fleeting, but the point was clear. The two older women watched the young lady leave the room in silence.

As they entered the hall, Emma released a slow breath and smiled to Lieutenant Jones. “How very kind of you to visit us, Mr. Jones. You are, of course, welcome to stay for tea, if you would like?”

“Thank you, no, Miss Nolan. I am expected back to your Uncle’s house presently,” he walked slowly with her, admiring the rich furnishings in the halls. As they approached the front door, he paused and turned to her. “May I be so bold, Miss Nolan, to ask the first two dances of you at the Officer’s ball? I wager you will be quite popular, so I would like very much to have the honor of dancing with you first.”

A blush again rose up Emma’s neck and into her cheeks. She smiled and nodded, squeezing the young man’s arm, which still held her own. “I would be delighted, Lieutenant.”

Releasing her arm, he bowed low and put his hat upon his head. “Until Thursday, then.”

“Yes,” Emma breathed, curtseying in reply. “Farewell, Lieutenant Jones.”

“Please, Miss Nolan, call me Killian,” he smirked and turned, leaving the house.

Emma simply smiled as the young man left. The small flutter of excitement in her stomach caused her toes to wriggle inside of her shoes. Turning, she gave a small skip as she walked back to the parlor.

\--

It was difficult for Emma to contain her laughter as Lieutenant Jones carried on with his tale. 

“And in the middle of it all, there was a mouse. This tiny mouse. And of course, my brother is the one to find it. You should have seen his face, Miss Nolan…” he chuckled and shook his head, taking another sip from his wine.

“I can imagine!” she laughed and placed her own glass on the small table nearby. “What a fine man he must be, your brother, to have the fortitude for such escapades!”

“Aye, he is,” Killian grinned, “He is the kind of man I hope to be someday.”

“Tell me more about him, so I may know what to expect,” Emma said before she thought about it. Both she and the lieutenant turned red and Emma found herself stammering. She looked into her hands, folding them in her lap. “I-of course-I did not i-intend to imply…”

Reaching out and touching her wrist, his thumb carefully grazing the soft skin on the inside of it, Killian shook his head. “Do not trouble yourself, Miss Nolan. I quite fancy the idea.”

They were both silent for a moment before Killian spoke again. “Liam, my brother, is a man of courage. He has always wanted to sail since we were boys, and he was sure to fulfill the dream upon coming to this continent. He taught me everything I know about being a sailor and how to fear and respect the sea, for she is a cruel mistress.”

Emma’s uncle, Captain Nolan, entered the sitting room where the young couple had found solace. “There you are!”

Killian’s hand snapped back from Emma’s wrist as he stood quickly, obviously startled.

Although it was not evident to the young officer, Emma could certainly tell the look on her uncle’s face to be that of someone who had imbibed a bit too much wine. She stood slowly, brushing at her skirts. “Uncle, you appear to be enjoying yourself. I saw you dancing with my cousin a fair few times,” Emma smiled.

Clapping Killian on the shoulder, Captain Nolan laughed and nodded. “I did enjoy some dances with Lady Mills. However, I believe we are too much alike to truly enjoy one another’s company for long.” He smirked at his young niece and winked at the lieutenant. “Lieutenant Jones, do not consume all of your friend Miss Nolan’s time. She is a Gentleman’s daughter, and the young Gentlemen could be in danger of losing out on a very great match.”

Emma’s brow furrowed, “I believe I will decide who is best a match for me, dear Uncle. Pray, excuse us.” Taking Killian’s hand, she led him towards the ballroom, anxious to escape her relative’s company. How dare he make a presumption that she should come to the ball in search of a gentleman. Why was it that everyone’s concern was her marriage into society and elevated ranks? Her parents loved one another; why should Emma not be afforded the very same privilege?

Lieutenant Jones was quiet as the music was struck and the dancing began. He turned carefully as he knew, being sure to keep tight of his dance partner. She appeared to have had her mood ruined by the intrusion. When he at last thought of something to say, he regretted it instantly. “Lady Regina must have many a dance partner each night.”

Looking surprised, Emma nodded slowly. “Yes, she…she is quite popular, I do believe.”

“Not that you should not have just as many partners,” he quickly tried to cover, hoping he had not insulted his friend.

“Gentlewomen are expected to have many partners, however I believe I rather desire the company of a small few,” she responded coolly, slowing the dance to a stop as the music died and the other revelers applauded the band. “I should be going for the night. I should hope to see you again soon, Lieutenant Jones.” She curtseyed and gave him an apologetic smile before turning to find her chaperone. Abandoned in the midst of the dance floor, the young lieutenant’s shoulders dropped in disappointment.

It was more than obvious to Emma that both Lady Mills and Captain Nolan thought Lieutenant Jones to be an imprudent match for her. If he had thought so before, why had Captain Nolan even bothered to bring the lieutenant to the ball at Storybrooke House? 

It took some few minutes to find Lady Mills, but Emma wasted no time in approaching her. 

“I think, cousin, that it is time to depart for the evening,” Emma spoke, interrupting a young gentleman she recognized. Mr. Neal Cassidy had danced with her at her ball, and his hands had been feeling through the silk of her dress for the outlines of her stays for the entire turn around the floor. Mr. Cassidy bowed low after he halted his speech.

Emma nodded politely in return, then looked to Lady Regina, who seemed put out by her sudden intrusion. “Are you unwell Emma?”

“Exceedingly,” Emma responded, her features hard. “I believe I indulged in too many ices for the night. I would much rather go to bed.”

Taking a look around the ballroom, Regina was unable to hold back a sigh before she offered a polite smile to Mr. Cassidy. “Good evening to you, Mr. Cassidy,” she offered her hand and he kissed it, his eyes instead focused on Emma. “We will continue our conversation another day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! Hope you enjoy!

Breakfast was always a quiet time in the Nolan household, for none of the Nolan family seemed to be particularly inclined to wake from their slumber. The exception was Emma’s brother Leopold, who sat in the kitchens with his nanny. He made a terrible lot of noise as he banged his silverware against the small kitchen table. Emma, a short distance away in the dining room, buttered her toast slowly, her eyes preoccupied with the weather out the window. The day would be very nice indeed for a walk amongst the fruit trees. 

“A letter for Miss Emma,” a servant spoke softly as she laid the item upon the breakfast table. Emma’s brow furrowed and she lifted the letter from its silver serving tray. 

Mr. Nolan, with his strong, handsome jawline and cheerful countenance, smiled at his daughter. “From a friend, Emma? Or is there a suitor I must intimidate?”

Mrs. Nolan glanced at her husband, and then at Emma. “Give her a moment to read it, my dear.”

Blushing slightly, Emma pulled open the letter and began to read it to herself.

_Miss Nolan,_

_Pray forgive me for the imprudence of writing you when I have not requested the permission to do so. I simply wanted to have the chance to apologize for the evening of the Officer’s ball at Grandon. I believe I somehow insulted you with my words and actions, and I hope that you will not consider me foolish because of them._

_I must be allowed to explain that I dearly embrace our friendship and would give anything in the world for the chance to continue to learn more about you. If my attentions are unwelcome, please advise me thusly._

_Your friend,_

_Killian_

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked up at her parents. “Please, excuse me.” She stood and headed for the hall, sliding the letter into the pocket of her reticule. After removing her bonnet from its hook in the hall, she tied the ribbon around the underside of her chin and proceeded outside. She closed her eyes as the bright sunlit morning caressed her features, smelling of dew and freshly-trimmed shrubbery. The sunlight warmed her extremities without causing her to break a sweat; the ideal temperature. 

The orchards were fragrant with hints of apple blossoms and ripening blueberries. She trudged carefully along the path which circled the grounds to her favorite sitting place. Years earlier, a tree had fallen in a rainstorm. The groundskeeper had sawed down the remainder of the tree and the harsh New England climate had weathered the stump down to a smooth place for resting. As she took a seat upon the stump, she removed the letter from her bag and read over it once more. It was obvious that Killian had feelings for her, otherwise he would not have put so much emotion into writing her. She clenched her jaw and smiled softly, allowing herself to hope in the smallest capacity for many a future meeting with the handsome seaman.

\--

Autumn was approaching, and there was a slight chill in the air. Emma walked slowly down the lane, watching fallen leaves swept across the gravel path before her. She smiled over at her companion. “Autumn is my favorite time of year, I believe. Cool and crisp, and the colors are beautiful. Not yet stark from the winter.”

Lieutenant Jones, his hat in his hands, returned her delighted expression. “Aye, Miss Nolan, I do find it to be a very lovely season.”

“Please, Killian,” she smirked, “If I must call you by your given name, you must call me by mine.”

“Yes, yes. Emma,” he corrected himself. Pausing near the edge of the wood, he turned to face her. “Emma, I…I have a particular question I would like to ask.”

Emma’s eyebrow raised slowly and she folded her hands in front of her. It was all she could do to belie the racing of her pulse in her expression. Killian reached out to fix her shawl, as it had fallen from her shoulders. His touch was gentle and warm, despite his sea-roughened hands.

“Your Uncle has volunteered our company for a task, and therefore I will be sailing abroad shortly. I may be gone for some length of time. However, it would make my every week better if you would write to me whilst I am away. A mail carrier vessel will be able to reach us,” he said softly, eyes gazing into hers. 

“Of course,” Emma said brightly, her shoulders falling slightly in a dizzying combination of relief and disappointment, “I should write to you about the dreadfully boring goings-on here at Storybrooke.”

He chuckled softly and glanced down at his boots, kicking a bit of gravel. After another few beats of hesitation, he finally again looked up at her, stepping closer. Emma felt her breath catch in her chest as she looked into his clear blue eyes, her heart racing once more. He swept his hat behind his back in his left hand and reached to take one of her hands in his right. Slowly, he knelt before her.

“And I…I would like to request that you write to me as my…as my betrothed,” he breathed. “I have never met a woman quite like you, and I cannot imagine spending any more of my life without having you be a part of it forever. Emma Swan Nolan, would you become my wife?”

She needed not hesitate. Over the past two months, she had nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement every time Killian came to call. He had charmed her mother and impressed her father with his tales of sailing glory amongst dreadful pirates upon the high seas. Even little Leopold, hardly over two years of age, adored him. It was as if the young man, having defected from his home country, had come to America with the express purpose of becoming a part of her life. 

“Yes,” she whispered in return. Tears pricked at her eyes as she smiled through them, filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. “Yes, I would love nothing so much in the whole world.”

He grinned and stood, wrapping his arms around her, picking up her petite frame and twirling her around. Emma kicked her feet and laughed, her skirts flailing, sliding her arms around his neck. Once he placed her back on her feet, she found her lips met by his. They were warm and soft, and she had never tasted anything so sweet. 

Killian pulled back from the timid kiss but leaned his forehead against hers. “I will break with your father this afternoon,” he said, grinning. “And hope that you will be ready for a wedding when I return in the spring.” 

“I will look forward to it each and every single day,” she beamed. 

He produced a modest golden band from his pocket and carefully slid it onto her finger. “Consider this my promise for the next few months.”

A tear finally slid down her cheek as she nodded, beaming with delight. Reaching up, she touched the soft skin of his cheeks. “I will hold you to your promise.”

\--

“Be serious, Emma,” Lady Mills sighed, placing her tea cup on the small table between the two of them, “You simply cannot marry so beneath yourself.”

“Beneath myself!” Emma was completely aghast at the implication that Killian was in no way her match. “Killian is everything I have ever wanted in a partner in life! He is honest and true; hardworking and kind!”

“Hardworking,” the older woman sneered, “is the key word. Any man you marry should not have to work at all. You will write to the young man this very instant and call off the engagement.”

“I will do nothing of the sort, Cousin,” the younger woman’s jaw was set tightly, her neck flushed with anger. She stood forcefully from her chair, nearly tipping over the table. “Please, I think you should go.”

Regina stood and held the table steady, leaning slightly towards her younger cousin. “Emma, I beg of you to sit down.”

“No!” Turning on her heel, she headed for the door. Once her hand was upon the knob, Regina spoke words which sent a chill down her spine.

“Your father is ill, Emma.”

Turning, Emma looked at her cousin and blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

Regina’s face was grim and sincere, her hands folded in front of her. “Your father is ill. Neither of your parents has had the heart to tell you. I wanted you to know because your father wishes nothing but to see you settled with a man of some standing. Then he will know that you will be well looked after when he is gone.”

Tears came more quickly than Emma realized. She covered her mouth with her hand and found herself leaning against the door. Regina swept to her side quickly, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s shoulders. “You know that we all love you, Emma. We want only the very best for you.”

“I must go to my father,” Emma whispered.

“No,” Regina insisted, “He does not want you to know.”

“It is far too late for that,” Emma replied, wrestling herself from Regina’s grasp. “I want to be with him as much as possible, should he…”

“First, I think you must call off the engagement. Then you will have some good news to tell him in spite of the tragic events.”

Emma’s jaw clenched and she turned her head away from her cousin, closing her eyes tightly. Not only would she lose Killian, but she would lose her father, too. “I love Killian. Surely my father must want me to be happy.”

“Happiness is relative,” Regina moved back towards the fire, warming herself slightly. She watched Emma closely. “Think of your situation when your father is gone. Your younger brother will inherit the estate, but he is all of two years old. Surely your Uncle James will sweep in to run the estate. And who knows what he will do with it.”

The eternal playboy, her uncle would surely run the estate into the ground. “So I should marry a better prospect?”

Nodding, Regina lifted her teacup once more and tipped it against her lips. She swallowed slowly and offered up an innocent smile. “Mr. Cassidy quite fancies you. I believe you should pay him more mind when he comes to call. He does not visit for my sake, you know.”

Emma moved to the window. Killian had sailed two months prior. His letters were scarce, but she savored each and every one which came to her. She was sure he did the same. Now, in the frozen sea, he would be receiving a letter which would crush the both of them. She twisted the gold band around her finger, idly watching the snow fall amongst the trees. 

“I will write the letter this evening,” she said softly, defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Years Later - Summer, 1800

“You will never catch me!” Leopold shouted, running across the lawn at Storybrooke House. He carried a wooden sword in-hand, which he tucked into his trousers to climb the ladder built aside his favorite tree.

“Thief!” Emma laughed and chased after her younger brother, lifting her light muslin skirts as she hurried towards him. Once she reached the tree, she teasingly shook a fist at him. “I shall get you eventually, Pirate!”

Leopold cackled madly from within the safety of his treehouse, swinging his sword in one hand and dangling a yellow ribbon in the other. “Never!”

The July day was warm with a pleasing breeze, and the sun shone brightly across Storybrooke’s vast landscape. Placing the back of her hand upon her forehead, she pretended to faint against the trunk of the tree, fanning herself. “I cannot bear the loss of my ribbons!”

Young Leopold sighed dramatically, tucking his sword into his trousers once more and descending the tree slowly. He reached out, holding the ribbon above Emma’s head. “Fine, here it is…”

Turning quickly, Emma snatched her younger brother into her arms, sweeping him from the tree and twirling him around. Leopold’s laughter echoed through the orchard as he held on to his sister’s arms.

“Leo, Emma!” Mrs. Nolan called from the veranda. She waved to them and smiled. “We have returned!”

“Mother!” Leopold cried, wriggling from Emma’s grasp. Once he was firmly planted upon his feet by his elder sister, the young boy of eight years sprinted for the house. Emma smiled at the boy’s departure and picked up her ribbon, tying it into her hair once more. She found her shoes in the grass and slipped them back onto her feet before moving towards the house. 

A young dark-haired girl stood in the parlor, busying herself by unwrapping a bag full of books. She looked up and grinned. “Emma!”

Emma smiled brightly and moved towards the girl, wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. “My dearest Belle! How was your journey? You must tell me all about it.”

“I have brought you gifts! We will speak this evening. Mrs. Nolan tells me you have been quite busy in Portland, yourself,” Belle smiled.

“Very true,” Emma laughed, “But I am ever so glad for company as wonderful as yours. I’m very glad you’ve come to stay with us again.”

Mrs. Nolan moved into the room, removing her bonnet. Leopold was with her step-by-step, regaling her with his adventures around the estate over the past month. She laughed and listened to the boy, having been incredibly anxious to see her children again. In the midst of a story in regards to a particularly dastardly slug in the gardens, she looked up at Emma and smiled to see her reuniting with the family’s ward of the past two years. Mrs. Nolan had traveled south to Charleston to retrieve Miss French from her family’s farm. For three months of the year, Belle lived with her own family on a destitute farm in South Carolina. Her father, having been a friend of Mr. Nolan’s, benefitted from sending Belle up north to be able to afford his other three children for the remainder of the year. Belle and Emma were the best of friends, and both families were quite happy with the arrangements.

Mrs. Nolan removed her gloves as Leopold dashed out of the room, anxious to find his wooden sword, which had gone missing in the fray, to show his mother. She finally was able to move to embrace her eldest child with a grin. “Oh Emma, how I’ve missed you.”

“And I you, Mother,” Emma responded with a bright smile. “You will be delighted to hear that we have new neighbors.”

“New neighbors! At Sherwood Park?”

“Yes!” Emma laughed. “A young gentleman has moved into Sherwood Park, by the name of Mr. Locksley. He is ever so charming and handsome. He brings with him a younger sister named Talitha whom I have not met, though I believe he calls her ‘Tink’. Perhaps he would do for Belle?” She nudged her friend, who blushed profusely.

“Oh Emma,” Belle laughed, shaking her head. She put a few books on the shelf next to the fireplace. “Do not tease me so.”

The ladies laughed and Mrs. Nolan ordered tea. 

“My dear, welcome home. I see you have your priorities in line. You first greet Emma and Leo, and you completely forget about me.” Mr. Nolan declared as he walked into the room, smiling. He leaned in to kiss his wife’s temple. 

Mrs. Nolan grasped her husband’s hand and grinned. “I save the very best for last, as you know.”

\--

With a whistle and a sharp thwack, the arrow landed inside the target, just to the left of the bullseye. 

"So the charming Mr. Gaston?"

Belle pulled back the bowstring and closed one eye, sighing softly. "He left for Boston last month," she released the string and watched the arrow sail past its target. Lowering the bow, she turned to look at Emma. "To be married."

"I'm sorry, Belle. But you were not quite so sure about him if I remember correctly."

Nodding, Belle knocked another arrow and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, I hardly liked him." This time, the arrow made contact with the target. 

Emma watched Belle closely. "I received an invite from Mr. Locksley to attend a ball at his house next week. I believe this may be the opportune time to introduce you to a potential match," she grinned, "And my cousin Lady Mills will be there. She is absolutely fascinated with making matches."

"How have you escaped for so long?" Belle gave her friend a sidelong smirk. 

Emma missed her target this time. She frowned, then looked to Miss French. "I am afraid I am currently fighting a match she is attempting to make."

\--

The ever-regal Lady Mills swept into the room where the two young ladies were being fitted for their gowns. 

"Emma, dear, that color suits you so well!" The older woman cooed as she examined the gown. Turning around her, she gave a nod of approval. "Yes, despite your fair hair, I think that shade of peach is just right for you in the springtime."

"Thank you, Regina..." Emma laughed and gestured to her friend. "And you remember Miss French, do you not?"

Regina glanced to Belle and offered up a less-than-enthusiatic smile. "Yes, the ward. How are you, Miss French?"

Belle was not at all ignorant to the way people viewed her. She returned the smile politely. "Lady Mills, so good to see you. I am well. Quite happy to be back in the Maine territory."

"I can imagine you are," Regina sneered as she moved towards a tray of tea which had been brought for the girls. "Is Miss French joining you at Mr. Locksley's ball, my dear cousin?"

"Yes, she is. Is not the yellow dress fetching on her?" Emma pressed. "I believe it brings out her eyes."

Regina picked up a small tea sandwich and sat, nibbling on the edge of it. "Mmm, yes. You always were a fan of blue eyes. I find them...well, that hardly matters. Now," she stood and dusted her hands before moving towards Emma. A seamstress was pinning the bust of the gown as she approached. "Pull down this hem just a half an inch more. Emma must learn to play up her particular assets, or she will lose her bloom."

It took most of Emma's strength to keep her eyes from rolling. She sighed and allowed the change, hoping Regina did not nitpick at Belle as well. 

"Mr. Gold has confirmed his attendance at the ball, and I want you to look your absolute best! I believe he could be ready to propose to you, Emma. He is quite taken with your charms, probably despite his better judgment." Regina moved to the window and picked at a potted plant. 

"I had hoped we could introduce Belle to the handsome Mr. Locksley when we are there," Emma began.

"Do not be stupid Emma, you could hardly take someone to a ball and not introduce them to the host," Regina quipped. 

"I hear," Emma continued determinedly, "that he is quite interested in brunettes."

Belle shot her friend a look. "I am determined to have fun, not be made into a match."

"Miss French," Regina turned to face her with a sickeningly sweet smile, "you should be quite glad of anyone willing to match you with a gentleman from New England. The men of the South have neither the charm, means, nor elegance of the men of the North."

"I do-do not mean..." Belle stammered, turning red with embarrassment. 

"I believe Belle's comments were directed at me, cousin Regina," Emma offered. 

Regina accepted Emma's excuse well enough and sighed dramatically. "Well, I am off to Portland for the afternoon to find my own gown. I shall see you ladies just before the ball on Saturday evening."

As Regina left, Belle released a heavy breath. "Can we not get her married, so she leaves us alone?"

Emma laughed heartily. "An excellent notion indeed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sherwood Park was a vast estate with the most beautiful ballroom Emma had ever seen. It was a couple of miles away from Storybrooke House, but the distance was bridged by good roads. Belle clung to Emma’s side as the two young women stood near the edge of the ballroom. Emma’s eyes searched the crowd for anyone she recognized, but she was ever-so-slightly too short to see many people. 

At last, when someone called her name, Emma spun excitedly only to see Lady Mills wriggling through the crowd. She brought with her an older man, who used a cane as he walked. 

“Ah,” Emma said, forcing a smile, “Regina, so nice to see you. Your gown is exceptional, as usual.”

Regina was outfitted in crimson silk, her bosom nearly bursting the seams at the top. It was a closely-fitted dress without sleeves, but the white leather gloves she wore to above her elbows made the lines less severe. Her hair was done up into an intricate swirl at the back of her head, with shorter curls cascading around her face. She wore a diamond and ruby tiara, planted firmly within her dark locks. “Is she not the very vision of spring, Mr. Gold?” Regina asked as they approached.

Mr. Gold, offered up a slight smile before speaking in his Scottish brogue. “She is, as always, a sight to behold, Lady Mills,” he answered dutifully.

Emma curtseyed slightly to Mr. Gold and turned, pulling Belle into sight next to her. “Mr. Gold, may I present my dear friend Miss Belle French?”

Mr. Gold’s reaction was slightly delayed before he gave a bow to the young woman. “Miss French, it is an honor.”

“Miss French is the Nolan family’s ward. She comes from a farming family in South Carolina,” Regina interjected. She smirked, “Here to enjoy the delights of the season, since she does not have such things at home.”

Emma’s jaw clenched and she cleared her throat, searching for something polite to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mr. Locksley approaching.

“Mr. Locksley,” she greeted the man jovially, reaching out her gloved hand. “How good of you to invite us.”

“Miss Nolan! Thank you so much for coming to my home. I hope you are very well this evening,” he smiled at her.

“I am, thank you,” she nodded, curtseying. “May I present my friends? This is Miss Belle French of Charleston, my cousin Lady Regina Mills, and Mr. Gold.” She swept her arm around the circle, hoping Regina could keep her contempt for Belle to herself for just this once.

“Miss French, I am delighted you could join us,” he smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. Looking up at Regina, he paused, then took her hand as well and repeated the gesture. “Lady Mills, thank you for coming.”

Regina’s eyes sparkled in a way that Emma had rarely seen. She seemed to stand a little straighter, and hold herself with a different sort of manner. Looking between the two of them, Emma struggled to hide her smirk. She nudged Belle slightly, and the other girl nodded.

“Mr. Gold,” Mr. Locksley said after a moment of holding Regina’s gaze. He turned to the older man and shook his hand. “How wonderful to see you again. It has been some time, has it not?”

“It has,” Mr. Gold smiled slightly and returned the greeting gesture. “I see you are doing quite well for yourself, sir.”

“Yes, yes. Very well, thank you.” Mr. Locksley’s eyes drifted back to Regina for a moment, and Emma watched them with growing delight. 

“Ah, forgive me, I should not be so rude. May I introduce a friend of my own? He has recently returned to the area after many years,” Mr. Locksley smiled. He turned and tapped a man on the shoulder, who turned to face them. Emma’s heart jumped into her throat and there it stood, nearly choking off her air supply.

“May I introduce Captain Killian Jones of the United States Navy,” Mr. Locksley said brightly, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Killian, this is Mr. Gold, Lady Regina Mills, Miss French, and Lady Mills’ cousin, Miss Nolan.”

Introducing the other members of the party made no difference; Killian’s eyes were only upon Emma, and hers upon him. They were, each of them, older and somewhat different, but the rush of memories and feelings of six years prior could not be stopped. After a moment, Killian offered a smile and reached to take Lady Mills by the hand. 

“Lady Mills,” he said, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand, “It is a pleasure to see you again. And Miss Nolan,” he nodded to her instead of reaching to meet her grasp. 

“Are you already acquainted with Captain Jones?” Mr. Locksley looked surprised. Lady Mills piped up first, of course. 

“Why yes, but we quite knew him as Lieutenant Jones then. He seems to have grown into his promotion in the Navy,” She grinned at him, but her eyes continually moved to Emma’s.

“Pray, excuse me,” Emma breathed, turning and fleeing the group as quickly as her feet could take her. She was trailed by Belle, who seemed quite confused. She dashed through the elegant marble-columned doorways and weaved her way through amorous couples leaning against the railings on the veranda. Running down the staircase, she finally found herself in the gravel drive, gasping for air.

“Emma!” Belle finally called after her, chasing her friend as best as she could. Coming up beside her, she shook her head. “What in the blazes was that?”

“Killian,” Emma whispered, backing up against a carriage to steady herself. She shook her head. “We must go.”

At using his Christian name, Belle noted immediately the history that must have passed between the two of them. “Of course,” she nodded and hurried off to fetch their driver.

\--

Emma was quiet for the remainder of the evening. She sat upon her bed and stared at her toes, thinking about the events which had conspired to pull her from her young love. Her cousin had not lied to her in disclosing her father’s illness so many years ago, but the condition which had nearly taken his life was resolved with help from a doctor from Boston. The letter she had written to Killian to terminate their engagement swirled through her thoughts. So many drafts of the letter were written, yet none of them seemed to be enough to communicate how broken-hearted she had been.

_Killian,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must put an end to our engagement. I cannot say how much it pains me to end the relationship with you, since you are one of the brightest lights in my life. I suppose there is little else I can say on the matter. Please find enclosed the ring you were so kind as to give to me._

_Emma_

It was only a matter of a year later when her uncle, Captain James Nolan, had perished upon the sea when his vessel had been attacked by pirates. Although she never heard a report of confirmation, she believed Killian to have died alongside him. Most of the crew was lost or captured that particular day. Over the space of six months, the family donned black mourning clothes following Captain Nolan’s death. Only Emma knew that her true moments of mourning were for her lost love. Now, here he was, back in Maine territory. The look in his eyes had said it all. He hated her, and she knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

The tea was not yet cool enough to drink in her cup when Regina breezed into the breakfast room at Storybrooke House. She chatted briefly with Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, all smiles and ease. Then, upon turning to Emma, her gaze darkened.

“Emma, darling, may I have a word?”

Emma looked down at her breakfast, and then back up at Regina. “At this very moment?”

“Yes, it won’t take long,” Regina grasped Emma’s hand and nearly wrenched her from her seat, leading her to the east drawing room. Once she had shut the doors behind her, she took a look at her young cousin.

“You look like death. Perk up,” she muttered, pinching at Emma’s cheeks to make them pink. Emma waved her hands and stepped backwards.

“What is going on, Regina?” Her cousin was acting like a wild woman and she could not fathom why.

Regina sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Mr. Gold is on his way here to make you an offer of marriage. Now, I am sure that you will know what to do,” she had no intent on stopping her train of thought to give Emma a chance to reply.

“Absolutely not!” Emma shouted, stomping her foot. At the action, Regina blinked and took a slight step backward. 

“Emma,” she hissed, lifting a hand to point at the girl, “I have worked very hard to make you a decent match…”

Shaking her head furiously, Emma reached up and removed the pins from her hair, shaking her blonde curls down around her shoulders. Regina cried out in shock, knowing it would take the better part of twenty minutes to make her presentable again. 

“If it were not for you, Regina, I would be happily married today!” Emma finally said, furiously staring at her cousin. “You insisted I break my engagement years ago, and now I am alone and heartbroken and you are trying to marry me to some infirm beast with whom I have never had a single pleasant conversation!”

Dark eyes blinking slowly, Regina took a seat on the nearest chair. “This is about Captain Jones,” she said softly. “He has quite moved on, Emma.”

“Yes, I fully expected him to,” Emma replied darkly, moving to sit across from Regina. “But I loved him, do you not see that? I would rather remain a spinster for the remainder of my life than marry a man I do not love.”

“He was not, at the time, a prudent match for you,” Regina insisted, leaning forward to take Emma’s hands in hers.

Emma shook her head furiously, “Why do you believe I needed a match of which you approved? Did you really believe my father would die, or did you come up with the scheme to separate Killian and I?”

Shoulders faltering slightly, Regina sighed. “I honestly believed your father would die. However, I also believed I was saving you from making a foolish decision. Emma, everything I have ever done has been in your best interest.”

Squeezing Regina’s hands, Emma looked into her cousin’s eyes. “Then tell Mr. Gold that I will not see him and that his intentions are better placed elsewhere.”

Standing, Emma released her cousin’s hands and exited the drawing room, running towards the stairs.

Before Regina had time to collect herself, there was a knock at the door. Belle peeked around the corner and raised an eyebrow at Regina. 

“Is everything alright, Lady Mills? I heard shouting,” she said softly, looking worried.

“I…” before she had the chance to formulate her nasty reply to the young Ward, a servant stepped in through the crack in the door. 

“I beg your pardon, Lady Mills. Mr. Gold is here to see Miss Nolan?” the servant nervously glanced at Belle, then Regina again.

Regina’s jaw dropped slightly and she looked around the room. Dashing forward, she grasped Belle’s hand and pulled her into the seating area. “Please, Miss French, do this favor for me,” she whispered.

“I do not understand…” Belle protested, trying to stand.

Pushing the girl back down again by her shoulders, Regina quickly brushed some of the girl’s hair back behind her ear where it had fallen from her braid. “Please, talk with Mr. Gold. I fear Emma is not of sorts to speak to him right now.”

Understanding, Belle nodded and brushed some wrinkles from her skirts. She cleared her throat and bit at her lips, bringing the blood in them closer to the skin and reddening them in consequence.

Mr. Gold entered the room at Regina’s direction. He paused upon seeing Belle and turned to look at his hostess.

“I apologize, but Emma is unwell since last evening. However, I wondered if you might like to get to know Miss French? She is a darling girl with lovely stories of Charleston, her home in South Carolina.” Regina gestured to where Belle was sitting. “Please, sit and enjoy her company and I will have tea brought out for you.”

The older man paused, but then nodded to Regina, sitting down across from Belle. He leaned his cane against the chair and adjusted his waistcoat. “Well then, Miss French,” he said softly, offering a slight smile, “It is a pity you had to leave so suddenly last evening.”

Regina had just left the room when Belle began to reply. “Yes, I apologize for not excusing myself properly. Miss Nolan was not feeling well. She…she had quite a headache.”

Mr. Gold smirked, “I get a headache when I drink too much of Mr. Locksley’s punch.”

Belle laughed and nodded. “It was quite strong! I could only bear to sip it when Emma gave me a glass. I believe it was heavy on rye.”

“Indeed it was,” he nodded and smiled at the girl. “I hear Charleston has beautiful coastline. Superior to the Maine territory. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Belle nodded with a grin, “I adore the coastal regions. There is an island just off the coast, previously inhabited by the Kiawah tribe of natives. That island has some of the most gorgeous sunsets you have ever seen, I guarantee.”

“I shall have to go sometime,” Mr. Gold nodded, watching Belle closely. “If you will be so kind as to host my visit, of course.”

Belle blushed and nodded. “Of course.”

“Tell me, Miss French, what is it that you enjoy doing here at Storybrooke House?” Reaching for his cane, Mr. Gold twisted the crystal-ended staff in his hand as he spoke, watching the girl.

“The library here is one of the best I have ever seen. I simply adore books. I could read all day, would anyone let me!” She laughed softly and shook her head. “Unfortunately, it seems a great deal of society would have no use for someone who spent all day reading.”

Chuckling, Mr. Gold nodded. “I believe some might find it troublesome.” He looked around the room. “I would like to extend to you an invitation. Would you be so kind as to join me, with Lady Mills and Miss Nolan, at a picnic at my estate at Rosewood Manor?”

“I cannot answer for Miss Nolan or Lady Mills, but I would be pleased to attend, sir. Thank you for your kind invitation,” Belle smiled as she spoke, her hands folded politely in her lap.

Twirling his cane idly, Mr. Gold watched the girl with a strange sort of fascination. “Again, I regret that we did not have more time to speak last evening. I most assuredly would have asked you for a dance.”

Surprised, Belle’s eyebrows lifted and she pressed her lips together to try and suppress her grin. “I would have liked that very much.”

“Then let us hope, Dearie, that we have another opportunity,” Mr. Gold smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "We Survived the Hiatus" Day! Here's a bonus chapter in celebration! Enjoy!

As reluctant as Emma had been to accept the invitation, the day of the Rosewood Manor picnic had arrived. The ladies were dressed in their very best “playthings”, gowns of cotton muslin with ribbons spun into the hems. Riding in a shining black phaeton led by two chestnut-colored ponies, Belle was obviously anxious.

“Do you know, Emma, if Rosewood Manor is a great estate?” She asked her friend, sitting beside her. Of course, Regina was the one to answer.

“It is one of the largest in the territory. Mr. Gold is the wealthiest man this side of Portland,” the older woman cooed. She smirked. “If I had half the mind, I should have snatched him for myself. As it is, I cannot stand his manners.”

“I find him pleasing,” Belle replied without thinking. She blushed and turned her head away from the two other ladies, who exchanged a glance.

Emma grinned at her cousin. “Then I think you should enjoy this visit very much.”

As the trio headed down the bumpy lane towards the great house, Emma spied another couple of carriages emptying ahead. 

“Are we not the only ones in attendance?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Belle shook her head. “Mr. Gold said he would invite Mr. Locksley, at least. I should think that would make you happy, Lady Mills.”

Regina’s eyebrow arched slowly as she looked at the younger girl. “Do not make assumptions, Miss French, it reflects poorly upon your character.”

Emma sighed and leaned back slightly in her seat as they pulled up to the house. Mr. Gold waited with a smile, holding out a hand as the carriage came to a stop. “Ladies, how lovely to see you.”

“Mr. Gold, it is a pleasure,” Regina offered her gloved hand first, stepping carefully down into the gravel lane. 

Emma exited second, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Mr. Gold.

“Miss French,” Mr. Gold bowed his head slightly and helped her down the step. Her foot slipped slightly and she gasped as she fell forward, propelled into the older man’s arms. Despite his condition, he was able to drop his cane and catch her, remaining on his own feet. Looking up at him, Belle blushed profusely and attempted to right herself as elegantly as possible.

“My sincerest apologies,” she murmured, bending to pick up his cane for him. “Are you quite alright?”

Mr. Gold chuckled and took the cane, nodding. “I am perfectly well, Miss French. I believe it is you who fell. I will have my man ensure the step is not slick for your departure this evening.”

Nodding, Belle quickly made her way to Emma’s side. Emma took the opportunity to speak up, offering a polite smile to the host, which she hoped would not be misconstrued as affection. “Are we to dine on the front lawns or in the gardens around the back, Mr. Gold? If in the front, I should like to show Miss French the gardens at least once.”

“The back, of course,” the man replied, gesturing towards the back of the house with a sweep of his arm. “The cherry trees are in bloom, and the shade is superior this time of day.”

The party made its way towards the back of the house, where Emma and Belle both gasped at the beauty of the blossoms among the trees. Emma was sure she had not ever seen a garden so beautifully situated, surrounded by a large wall of shrubbery and littered with blooming daffodils. The fragrant plantings filled her senses and she was able to relax, if just for a moment, and enjoy her favorite parts of nature.

“Lady Mills, Miss French, Miss Nolan,” Mr. Locksley appeared, taking Regina’s hand and kissing the back of it, “How lovely to see you once again. I trust you are in better sorts this afternoon, Miss Nolan?”

“I am, thank you,” Emma replied with a gentle smile. A lady with curly blonde hair approached Mr. Locksley’s side and smiled at the girls. She was dressed in a gown of pale green, appearing slightly younger than Mr. Locksley himself.

“Robin, will you introduce us?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, of course,” he smiled at the girl, then to the three newcomers, “Ladies, may I introduce Miss Talitha Locksley. Tink, these are my friends Lady Regina Mills, Miss Belle French, and Miss Emma Nolan.”

“I have heard much about you,” Miss Locksley smiled, offering a hand to each of the young women in turn. 

Emma glanced at Regina, who had an expression akin to too much lemon in her tea. “Very nice to meet you,” Emma replied. “I am sorry we did not meet at Mr. Locksley’s ball.”

“My brother invited me, but I was unable to attend due to some lingering business in Boston,” she smiled. “I decided I must come up to the territory to meet my brother’s new friends for this particular party.”

“What a treat for us, then,” Emma grinned.

A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Emma swallowed hard and turned, forcing a smile. 

“Ladies, how lovely to see you again,” Captain Jones was smiling at the three of them.

“How jealous I am that you have already made their acquaintance, Killian,” Miss Locksley said, moving around the girls to go to Captain Jones’s side. She slid her arm into his and remained close. “They are so very charming, the lot of them!”

“Indeed,” he nodded. For a moment, Killian’s blue eyes met with Emma’s, and then they both looked away. Emma quietly wondered if his heart was racing as much as hers. She pulled her fan from her reticule and opened it, fanning herself slowly as she could force, since her entire body felt on fire from embarrassment.

“Shall we have our luncheon?” Mr. Gold asked, offering his arm to Miss French, who took it gladly. Emma was relieved that her friend was stealing away Mr. Gold’s attentions, but she continued to feel uneasy as she walked alongside Miss Locksley and Killian. 

“I hear Storybrooke House is one of the most beautiful in the territory, Miss Nolan,” Miss Locksley offered, keeping her arm entwined with Killian’s. “I should like to see it someday. Your orchards are famous!”

“Indeed, we grow some of the most delicious apples in New England,” Emma replied, continuing to force her politeness. Her mind was reeling – was Killian now engaged to Miss Locksley? They seemed incredibly close.

Taking a seat upon one of the blankets laid out for them, Emma pulled her feet up beside her and watched with relief as Killian moved to sit near Mr. Gold and Mr. Locksley. Miss Locksley took a seat beside Belle before picking up a strawberry from one of the many platters of items before them. “Miss French, I hear you are from South Carolina?” 

As Belle replied to Miss Locksley, Emma allowed her thoughts to wander again as she glanced off into the gardens. She wondered how events had unfolded on the ship when Killian had received her letter. Was he truly upset? Or did he not care at all? Before his untimely death, had Captain Nolan been informed of the engagement and the subsequent severing of ties? The feelings of guilt and regret were eating away at her appetite, but she idly picked up a small plate and collected a couple of finger sandwiches. 

-

As the afternoon began winding down, Lady Mills and Mr. Locksley began a game of ninepin, with Miss Locksley keeping score. Mr. Gold offered to take the remainder of the attendees on a tour of the gardens. Belle walked alongside Mr. Gold, leaving Emma to awkwardly walk in silence along with Captain Jones. As Gold explained the seasons of planting and excavations to the property, Emma glanced at the various flowers, stopping to smell a couple of them along the way. She found herself becoming more distanced from Belle and Mr. Gold after a few minutes.

“Miss Nolan,” the Captain finally spoke, pausing to turn to her. Emma looked up at him, swallowing hard. She parted her lips to speak, but he held up a hand, frowning. “As our mutual acquaintance seems drawn to one another, I suspect…we should be spending a great deal of time together in the coming months.”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly and folded her hands in front of her. “Indeed, I believe so.”

“I simply wanted to take the moment to tell you that although our past is intertwined in a…less-than-favorable manner, I want us to be on good terms. I still think very highly of you, and…and despite whatever your reasons were for breaking our understanding, I think we should be friends.” He watched her closely, his own hands clasped behind his back.

As much as her entire soul wanted to shout about Regina’s insistence on her breaking the engagement, she was unable to throw her cousin to the wolves. She simply nodded again. “I believe we can be friends.”

Killian offered a slight smile and gestured on along the path. Mr. Gold and Belle were now out of sight, but the path was worn distinctly enough for them to follow. Beneath the shade of the fragrant dogwood trees, Emma desperately tried to think of a way to begin a decent conversation with the man she had jilted years ago. Finally, when she spoke, she found herself regretting it.

“You are quite close to Miss Locksley, it seems,” she said, then turning her head away and biting hard on her lower lip. 

He laughed slightly. “Yes, we met when I returned to Boston after my first assignment. Robin and Tink – Miss Locksley – were some of the first acquaintances I made there. Tink was quite young at the time, of course.”

Emma simply nodded as they turned on the path, which had brought them up to a large, rain-swollen creek. Frowning, she paused. “Excuse me,” she said softly, lifting one foot to remove a pebble from her shoe. 

Killian had walked a few steps away, but turned at her interjection. He nodded and turned to watch the water as it moved by. Seconds later, he heard a gasp, followed by a splash. Looking back to Emma and fully expecting to see a bullfrog or jumping fish had startled her, he found only empty path. 

Emma emerged from the water, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Emma!” Killian shed his jacket, moving down to the water and reaching out his hand. What he underestimated, however, was how fast the engorged creek was flowing. Emma was floating downstream, bobbing above, then underneath the water. He finally jumped into the water with her, reaching out for her as he attempted to swim in her direction.

Emma flailed helplessly in the water, having never quite been in anything deeper than a bathtub before. She choked as the water filled her mouth and was inhaled in the flurry of trying to escape the stream’s encapsulating grasp. She found herself unable to even shout for help. It did not take long before the frigid water took to affecting her joints, making it hard to push herself from the bottom. She sank below the water, taking in a large gulp of it as she drifted.

“Emma!” Reaching out, Killian found himself able to grasp her cold, limp hand, pulling her towards him with much effort. He lifted her from beneath the surface and reached out aimlessly for a rock or limb with which to stop their flow down the stream. His clothes having absorbed a great deal of the cold stream, he was heavy on his own even without carrying the weight of a sodden Emma. Finally, his hand caught hold of a large rock on the bank of the stream and he pulled with all of his might, hefting the two of them towards the edge of the water. They were both streaked with mud as he laid Emma upon her back and pushed her hair from her eyes.

“Emma, come back,” he whispered, leaning down to see if he could hear her breaths. He heard none. Grasping her cheeks, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, blowing air into her lungs in an attempt to displace the water within. There was no response.

“Help! Someone send for a doctor!” He shouted before leaning down to fill her lungs with air once more. After pulling back, he felt her move, and Emma turned to her side, coughing water from her lungs onto the ground. She gasped for air as Killian pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his lap. 

Mr. Locksley came running, his sister and Lady Mills at his side. Lady Mills gasped and ran to Emma’s side, kneeling in the muddy bed of the stream. She grasped her cousin’s hand.

“Emma! You foolish girl! What happened!?” She shouted, and Belle came running towards them. Emma was unresponsive, continuing to cough and gasp.

“Mr. Gold has sent for the physician,” Belle confirmed, wrapping her arms around herself in fear. “Is she going to be alright?” 

Killian scooped Emma into his arms as he stood. “We have to get her warm. She will freeze to death,” he warned as he headed for the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma awoke to the sound of a crackling fire hours later. She was stretched out on a chaise near a grand fireplace, wrapped in several blankets. The heat was beginning to get to her. Pushing herself up slightly, she began to shed a couple of the blankets.

“How do you feel?”

Emma turned towards Killian’s voice, where he sat nearby. Surprised, she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. “Warm,” she replied honestly.

He smiled slightly, adjusting his own blankets. “You had me scared for a while,” he said softly. “I thought perhaps you were so desperate to escape my company…”

The notion caused her to laugh and she shook her head. “No, no. I would have chosen a more suitable route of escape, had that been my object.”

His smile broadened and he reached up to rub at the back of his neck. Only then did she realized that neither of them were appropriately clothed beneath the blankets. His bare arm was muscular and toned, and before he could re-align his blankets around his shoulders, the light from the fire glinted off of a gold chain around his neck, which bore a small gold band. Her band. She had never noticed the chain before, and it was obvious to Killian what she had seen just now.

He reached up to touch the ring where it hung around his neck. “Some things you never want to forget.”

“Even though they hurt?” Emma whispered in reply.

He nodded. “It is how we learn.”

They sat in silence for a long time, the crackling fire the only source of light in a darkening room. It must have been getting on in the evening. 

“I thought you were dead,” Emma finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Killian’s eyebrow raised. He tilted his head slightly, “Me?”

She nodded and laid back against the chaise as she looked at him. “When my Uncle was killed at sea, I knew you were with him and the reports said all of the men were captured or killed.”

“Ah,” he understood after her explanation. Nodding, he took a deep breath. “I was captured. But I cared little about what they did to me.”

“You did not care if you died?” Her brow furrowed.

“My…my reason to carry on was gone,” he admitted, looking at his hands. “However, I eventually convinced them to let me go. When I returned to America, I was promoted to the head of your Uncle’s fleet. I made it my mission to carry on, to avenge his death.”

The pit of Emma’s stomach dropped and her head swam as she imagined him at the mercy of pirates because of what she had done to him. She closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek. “Killian…” she whispered. “I –“

The library door opened and Belle stepped in, looking around. “Captain Jones?”

Killian watched Emma’s face illuminate as the door opened, then he stood and turned to Belle, carefully covered in his blankets. “Yes, Miss French? Your friend is awake.”

“Oh, Emma,” Belle sighed, moving towards her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and held her in a tight embrace. “You really must be more careful.”

Emma’s eyes were on Killian as she nodded. “Yes, I must.”

\--

It was late morning when Emma and the rest of her party finally departed Rosewood Manor. Emma lingered for a moment to speak to Mr. Gold privately as the others noisily mounted the carriage.

She approached him carefully with a gentle smile, “Mr. Gold, I would like to apologize for the trouble…”

He waved away her apology and shook his head. “No apologies are necessary, Dearie. I am glad for your health. You should, perhaps, avoid the water for a while.”

She grinned and looked at her hands, then back up at him. “Lady Mills, I know, was promoting an understanding between the two of us. I hope…I hope that in saying this I bring no offense, but I am not...interested in such a partnership. I would much rather we be friends.”

With a smile and a nod, he glanced out towards the carriage. “I believe we can be good friends, Miss Nolan. And worry not, as my attentions are focused elsewhere. Your cousin may have made a match, whether she knows it or not.”

Emma looked towards the two young women in the carriage to see Belle waving her out along with them, no doubt anxious to return home. Looking back to him, Emma smirked. “I would encourage such a match, Mr. Gold. And I believe your efforts will be rewarded. Thank you, again. For everything.”

Climbing up into the carriage, Emma got comfortable as she was wrapped in a blanket by Belle, who had not stopped fretting about her friend’s health since the afternoon prior. 

\--

It was late in the evening some few weeks past the incident at Rosewood Manor. As Emma sat in bed, quietly reading by candlelight, there was a gentle knock at the door. Placing the book aside, she discarded the sheets and shuffled to the door.

“I hope I am not disturbing you, Emma,” Belle said with a smile. 

“Not at all! I could use some company, to be honest. Please, do come in,” Emma gestured into the room. 

Closing the door behind Belle, she moved to sit upon the bed. “Is something troubling you?”

Belle turned and blushed, shaking her head. “Not at all,” she breathed, “quite the opposite.”

“Oh?” Emma’s eyebrow raised with a curious smirk spreading across her lips. “Please, do share if you are so inclined.”

“I believe, Emma, that Mr. Gold has taken a fancy to me,” Belle finally gushed. She pulled a letter from her dressing gown. “He wrote to me in today’s post. He asked if he may come to see me on Saturday.”

“I take it you are quite excited about this prospect?” Emma grinned and folded her legs beneath her underneath her cotton dressing down.

With a giggle, Belle nodded. She bit down on her lower lip and took in a deep breath. “I know he is old and not quite the handsome suitor of which most girls dream,” she admitted, “but there is something so sweet and endearing about him. He genuinely cares about his gardens and traveling the world. I believe he would travel all over if he had a companion.”

Nodding slowly, Emma watched her friend, “And you think that companion could be you.”

The two girls laughed lightly, Belle’s face deeply flushed. She tucked the letter away in her dressing gown once more and took in a deep breath. “I have told you my secret.”

“And what a secret it is!” Emma laughed.

“Yes, indeed,” Belle joined her, then licked her lips. “I pray now that you would tell me yours, Emma. You have never talked about Captain Jones before. Why is that? You obviously have a past with him.”

Emma’s expression fell and she looked down at her lap, folding her hands into it. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. “There is hardly anything to tell, I fear.”

Standing from her chair, Belle moved to sit next to Emma. She laid a hand on the other girl’s knee. “You loved him once, did you not?”

“’Loved’ is past-tense, Belle,” Emma whispered.

Belle was quiet for a moment. “Did he feel the same way?” she finally asked, searching her friend’s face for a clue.

Emma nodded. “We were to be wed, in the spring after my coming-out. We met at the ball my parents threw here for me.”

“And what stopped you?”

Despite her cousin’s various irritating tendencies, Emma could hardly find Regina at fault for ruining her relationship with Killian. If Emma had any fortitude about her, she would have rejected the notion that she break her engagement. She shook her head slowly. “Things changed. My father was not well, and I feared a match with Lieutenant Jones, as he was at the time, was imprudent.”

The disbelief on Belle’s face was evident. “Emma, I know you love your cousin, but this situation has her written all over it.”

Emma’s tension broke and she laughed softly, taking Belle’s hands in hers. “What a good friend you are, Belle. What shall I do when you are married to Mr. Gold and traveling the world?”

Belle smirked, “You shall rely on Captain Jones, your dear husband.”

Shaking her head, Emma frowned. “Unfortunately, I have burned my bridge with Captain Jones. There is no hope there, regardless of the designs of my own heart.”

“I think,” Belle said slowly, “we should do as I proposed when I arrived.”

“And what was that?” Emma’s brow arched.

“Miss Locksley was telling me that Mr. Locksley is quite taken by Lady Mills. Do you think they would do well for one another?”

The plan was indeed genius. Nodding, Emma turned towards the fireplace. Watching the licking flames helped her to think, from time to time. “I think you are right. We shall direct our energies towards making sure Regina is matched to the handsome Mr. Locksley. For then she is likely to be absorbed in her own life and marriage and less in the dealings of ours.”

“Exactly,” Belle giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

“I believe we can expect your cousin Regina up from Portland at any time,” Mrs. Nolan said with a yawn, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “My goodness, I could use a rest.”

“Well, we will certainly entertain Lady Mills for you, should you desire to lie down,” Emma said cooly, pulling a card from her whist hand to place on the table. “Miss Locksley is also expected to join us.”

“Well, it sounds like the four of you may be a merry party,” Mrs. Nolan smiled and folded her hand of cards onto the table. “I will be upstairs, should anyone have need of me.”

Once Mrs. Nolan was out of the room, Belle sighed and folded her cards onto the table. “Perhaps this was not the best idea.”

“Do not be silly,” Emma waved off the notion and gathered all of the cards from the playing surface. She shuffled them idly as she spoke, “Mother and my cousin will not have any idea.”

“Exactly,” Belle frowned, “I am not keen on deception.”

Placing the cards aside, Emma took Belle’s hands in hers. “It is deception for good, rather than for evil. Miss Locksley is supporting our efforts to bring her brother into company with Lady Mills. I hardly see where there could be a conflict.”

A servant entered the room and curtseyed, “Miss Talitha Locksley.”

Standing, Emma and Belle turned towards the door. Miss Locksley rushed in, tossing her arms around Belle’s neck. Her cheeks were flushed.

“Oh, Belle, Emma!” the younger girl cried, holding her friend in a tight embrace. She frowned. “I have the most dreadful news.”

Emma’s brow furrowed and she gestured to a chair near them. “Please, Tink, have a seat. Can we fetch you something?”

Tink shook her head and sighed, folding her hands into her lap. “No, no. I will be fine, I just…I have failed our mission.”

“How could that be,” Belle asked, “when we have hardly begun?”

“Miss Marian Fitzwalter has come to call. She is an old acquaintance of my family’s from Virginia,” Tink explained, frowning. “She and my brother were once just friends, but I now believe his intentions to be more towards…romantic.”

Pursing her lips, Belle looked at Emma. “What shall we do?”

Shaking her head, Emma stared at the floor for a moment. She brushed at the ornate carpet with the toe of her silk shoe. “When did Miss Fitzwalter arrive?” She asked finally, looking up at Tink.

“Saturday morning,” Tink replied.

“Being Monday, you have already seen his intentions towards a romantic association with this young lady?” Emma inquired.

Nodding, Tink bit down on her lip for a second. “They have been taking long strolls together around the property. He says he is showing her the new garden plans, but I can hardly believe it.”

“It may be true, but I believe we will have to get Lady Mills to Sherwood Park to take a similar tour of the grounds. Is Miss Fitzwalter a pretty sort of girl?”

“Yes, she is,” Tink nodded again, fiddling with a ribbon on her dress. “She is dark-haired and almost exotic in appearance. I believe Lady Mills to be equally as beautiful, but Miss Fitzwalter may have a more mild spirit. Please forgive me for saying so.”

“Well, Regina is hardly a shrinking violet,” Emma muttered. She leaned back in her seat and thought for a moment. “Can you arrange for tea tomorrow at Sherwood Park? I dare not waste any time.”

Tink nodded quickly and looked around. “I will send a note back immediately with my man.” She hurried to a side table and picked up a piece of parchment, beginning to scribble out a note for her servant to take home. “Then we may guarantee my brother’s availability.”

There was another knock and a servant entered to introduce Lady Mills, who swept by her before her formal introduction was completed. 

“Emma, how well you look today,” she said to her cousin, moving to kiss her upon the cheek.

“Hello Regina,” she replied, returning the embrace. She gestured to their fourth chair and smiled.

Regina sat, then noticed Tink and offered a grin. “Miss Locksley! What a pleasure to see you!”

Emma was not the slightest bit surprised that Belle had been slighted by the young lady, but Belle seemed not to care. She had picked up the deck of cards and was shuffling it once more.

“Lady Mills, it is lovely to see you again,” Tink replied. She smiled brightly and handed a note to the servant before she departed the room. “Please take this to my man outside. Ask him to return to Storybrooke House to pick me up by six o’clock.”

The servant curtseyed and took the letter from the room before Tink turned to Regina once more. “We were just discussing the installation of new gardens at Sherwood Park. I will be hosting a tea tomorrow afternoon, Lady Mills, and I hope you will come. My brother is the most dreadful when it comes to determining the proper placement of forget-me-nots.”

“Of course, I’d be delighted,” Regina replied, a genuine smile appearing across her features.

“Who is for a game of Whist?” Belle asked with a grin.

\--

From what Emma could see, Regina was not a fan of competition, nor had she seemed to have faced it before. Watching her cousin closely, she noticed that Lady Mills was awkward for most likely the first time in her life. 

“Do tell them, Robin, about the archery tournament we entered when we were teenagers,” Miss Fitzwalter laughed, casually lying a hand on Mr. Locksley’s.

Mr. Locksley obligingly smiled, “We were likely seventeen, were we not? Miss Fitzwalter had just had her coming out ball, and having been the best of friends since we were children, we decided to embark on an adventure together. The adventure in this case was this archery tournament being held in Norfolk.”

It was obvious to Emma, throughout the story, that Regina seemed jealous of the past between the pair. She began to look somewhat subtly defeated.

At the conclusion of the story, complete with laughter (of exceedingly high volume and pitch from Miss Fitzwalter), Emma looked around. “I hear, Mr. Locksley, that you have great plans for the gardens here at Sherwood Park. Would you be so kind as to show us the grounds where you intend to make improvements?”

“Of course,” he replied, standing and offering his hand to Regina to assist her in coming to her feet. “Are you quite well, Lady Mills? I beg your pardon for noticing, but you seem a bit pale this afternoon.”

“Quite alright, I assure you,” Regina replied, gathering her skirts for the walk through the grounds. “The fresh air will be quite invigorating.”

Nodding, Mr. Locksley led the party out of doors, around the back side of the house. Belle and Emma exchanged glances while Miss Locksley made a beeline for Miss Fitzwalter. 

“Marian,” Tink called, waving her down as she had just begin her stroll along the gravel path, “Oh, Marian, I must steal you away for a moment or two. I’ve had an invitation to a ball near Portland, and I do not know what the fashions are. Could you assist me?”

Miss Fitzwalter looked to Mr. Locksley and Lady Mills, then back to Miss Locksley. “Miss Mills lives in Portland, do you not? I wager you could be of more assistance to Tink than I could.”

Clenching her jaw, Emma swallowed hard and before piping up, “Lady Mills is aware of the fashions of Portland, however I believe Miss Locksley trusts your judgment above all, Miss Fitzwalter.”

Miss Locksley stumbled over her words as she attempted to modify her request. “Yes! We are such dear friends, and I was…hoping perhaps you would attend with me.”

Belle cringed inwardly and reached to grasp Emma’s hand, hoping the excuse would work.

“On with you,” Mr. Locksley laughed, gesturing towards the house, “You have seen my plans for the gardens already, Miss Fitzwalter.”

Reluctantly, Miss Fitzwalter turned and followed Miss Locksley, while Emma and Belle did their best not to show their relief. They walked together, slowly, behind Mr. Locksley as he led Lady Mills around to the back.

“How very nice of Miss Fitzwalter to come stay with you,” Regina offered, smiling at Mr. Locksley. “It sounds to me as if she is a very dear friend, indeed.”

“Yes,” Mr. Locksley agreed, nodding his head. “As you can tell, I have known her since she was a little girl, and I a small lad.”

Biting down on her lip, Regina failed to notice Belle and Emma taking a detour into one of the smaller existing rose gardens to hide. “She also seems close to your sister.”

He again nodded and gestured at a tree. “This dogwood, I believe, shall be moved in favor of a Grecian temple. I’ll have a couple of walnut trees planted there and there,” he pointed to either side of the site. 

“Would it not be better suited in the sunlight?” Regina offered, turning to the West side of the garden. “It would receive the most of the day’s light just there.”

Mr. Locksley considered the proposal and nodded slowly. “I think you may be right. And the walnut trees there as well?”

“I think,” Regina glanced at the dogwood and pursed her lips, “I think maybe you should just plant a couple more of the dogwoods there. They would frame it most beautifully in the spring when they flower.”

Mr. Locksley smiled slowly and nodded. “Miss Fitzwalter is much like a sister to me herself, Lady Mills.”

Regina was surprised to hear such a thing. She looked back at Mr. Locksley and raised a curious eyebrow. “I would have thought her dearer to you than a sister.”

Shaking his head, Robin smiled. His gaze was cemented upon her, crinkles around his eyes as he beamed in her direction. He glanced around, then furrowed his brow. “We seem to be left to our own devices, Lady Mills, so I find no shame in divulging to you that despite Miss Fitzwalter’s best efforts, my desires lay elsewhere.” Reaching up, he pushed a curl of dark hair back from Regina’s eyes.

Regina’s breath caught in her chest and she felt a slight shiver down her spine. Mr. Locksley was a fine man of moderate income; most definitely not the man of high wealth and standing she had imagined for herself for so many years. “I – I am surprised,” she finally found herself able to whisper.

With a smirk, Mr. Locksley lifted Regina’s arm to wrap it over his own, and they continued through the gardens. “I believe I find you most intriguing Lady Mills,” he confessed.

“Intriguing?” She asked, laughing softly. She knew there was a girlish blush in her cheeks.

Nodding, he turned a corner to head towards a small pond. “You are a woman of means and title, you value your relationships with your family here in the Maine territory, your interests lie in creating matches for others, and you dare to stand up to others’ opinions. Intriguing, to say the very least.”

Regina finally laughed, breaking the tension. “I see, you believe I should have let you place your temple in an inappropriate spot because you are a man admired by so many?”

“Do you admire me, Lady Mills?”

Her eyebrow raised, Regina smirked. “I do believe you are trying to coax a rather intimate confession from me, Mr. Locksley,” she laughed softly.

“Well, I feel as if I could spend a great deal of time in my life getting to know you better,” he said slowly, “And I hope you will allow me to do so. You are a mystery to me.”

The confession of his surprised her, and she pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. “I daresay I will not deny you the opportunity. As long as Miss Fitzwalter does not mind.”

The pair laughed and continued on their tour of the gardens.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you survive your time with Miss Fitzwalter, Tink?” Mr. Locksley asked as he approached the tea service in the parlor at Sherwood Park, his arm still holding Regina’s from their walk. His younger sister Talitha looked exhausted where she sat with Emma and Belle. She fanned herself slowly, slumped in her chair. 

“When may we send her away?” She huffed, glad to be finally apart from the woman’s tittering criticism of everything, since she had insisted upon going to town to buy a new bonnet for a day trip in the next week. “Brother, I promise she may be the end of me. I do enjoy her company, but only in short bursts.”

Emma and Belle could not contain their laughter and were shortly joined by Regina and Tink. Regina’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed brighter than Emma had seen them in a while. Her stomach fluttered with excitement for her older cousin.

Mr. Locksley sat next to Regina and smiled brightly at his sister. “I believe Miss Fitzwalter will be leaving shortly, my dear sister. Her stay was not slated for long in the first place.”

“How were the gardens, Lady Mills? Did you enjoy them?” Emma lifted her teacup to take a sip of it. 

“Very much,” Regina replied, having a seat next to her. She reached for the teapot and poured herself a cup. “I believe, Emma, I will be needing to stay a couple of weeks at Storybrooke. Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Nolan will mind?”

Belle was grinning into her cup as Emma glanced at her friend excitedly, then back to Regina. “I do not think they will mind at all. What is the occasion?”

“I am growing rather fond of the area, and I thought I might stay for the remainder of the season. The country air does me well,” Regina noted.

“That it does,” Belle smiled at her, placing her cup down on the table. “The area looks well on you.”

“And I believe it is evermore grateful for you to be in its presence as well, Lady Mills,” Mr. Locksley told her in a quiet sort of tone. 

Emma, Tink, and Belle shared a satisfied look between the three of them.

\--

“Emma!” Belle called, scurrying down the hallway towards her friend’s room. With a start, Emma looked up from her book. She pulled herself from her bed to meet Belle at the door. 

“What?! What is it? Are you alright?” Emma examined Belle closely for injury.

“I am in desperate need,” Belle hurriedly explained, “I do not have a suitable gown. May I borrow one of yours?”

Pausing, Emma relaxed her tense stance and laughed. “A gown! Is that all? I had thought you were attacked by someone by the sound of you.”

“Mr. Gold comes almost presently, Emma,” Belle wiggled on her feet, clearly anxious. 

Finally understanding, Emma pulled Belle into the room and fetched a gown of blue silk to bring out Belle’s eyes. She hooked her friend into the gown and pulled her hair into soft waves around her face. “There now, how is that?” Standing Belle before a mirror, she fiddled slightly with the skirts to get them to lay appropriately.

“I…I do not know if I am ready,” Belle sighed, “I…what if he is come to tell me he is in love with someone else? What if he does not intend to…”

“Nonsense,” Emma waved off the notion and grasped Belle’s hands. “I can tell the man is clearly flummoxed by your mere presence. Be calm and you will be pleased to hear what he has to say, I believe.”

Throwing her arms around Emma’s neck, Belle hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Emma.”

There was a rustle of servants in the hall below as the bell on the door chimed. Emma pulled back from the hug and smiled at her friend. “Go,” she said softly. “Get your happy ending, Miss French.”

\--

The summers in the Maine territory had not gotten any less hot as Emma had gotten older. She was relaxed upon the veranda, fanning herself slowly and watching the birds take flight from the orchard, into the sunset evening.

“Emma?” 

Turning, Emma saw her father appear on the veranda, his hands clasped behind his back. “Father,” she smiled and sat up slightly, patting the seat next to her. “Come, enjoy the sunset with me.”

Taking the seat, David Nolan smiled at his eldest child and looked out over the orchards. “A beautiful night,” he remarked.

“It is. Although warm,” she laughed. “How was town?”

David had been in Portland for the past two weeks, staying with Lady Mills at her home in Regal Square. His business was of the political type, and Emma hardly knew much about it. She was, however, intrigued by the idea of politics.

“Dreadful,” he sighed, sitting back against the settee. “The election this winter will be a relief.”

“I imagine a greater part of politicians will be pleased to have the election completed,” she smiled. “Seems an awful lot of work.”

“It is, indeed,” David smiled. “I have sent a letter to Miss French’s father, informing him of her betrothal to Mr. Gold. I cannot believe he would not accept such a match, with Mr. Gold being one of the richest men in the county.”

Reminded of Belle’s glowing expression and pure mirth at the prospect of being engaged to her love, Emma beamed. “I believe they will be quite happy together.”

“Indeed, they will,” David leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs slightly. “I met in Portland with a young man you know. Captain Jones? We had met a few years ago, when he was a mere lieutenant in my brother’s regiment, and I gave him my blessing on your marriage.”

Her demeanor visibly changed. Looking down at her hands, Emma nodded slowly. “Alas, it was not to be.”

“Why is that, Emma?” Placing both feet on the ground, Mr. Nolan leaned towards his daughter slightly, examining her countenance.

Emma blinked a few times. She stumbled over what to say. “I…well, he…”

“My illness?” He stopped her stammering. “Did you know about it?”

Without a word, Emma swallowed hard and nodded. She finally sighed and looked at her hands. “I thought I should make a more wise decision in my choice of partner,” she lied, “for the sake of the family. When it turned out that you were well, I was overjoyed, but I fear I made a mistake in quitting the engagement so hastily.”

“And you believe it may have cost you a great deal of happiness,” her father kept his voice low and soothing.

Reluctantly, Emma nodded and fought back the tears. Seeing Belle’s joy at her own engagement had been difficult. She was reminded of her younger self, a naïve girl with a heart full of flutters for the handsome young sailor she met at her ball. The whole lot of it had been silly, in retrospect. 

“That is what I told him,” David said, standing. He looked out over the orchard.

Looking up, Emma blinked and stood slowly. “You spoke with Captain Jones about our broken engagement? Father…it has been several years…”

Turning, he nodded and reached for his daughter’s hand. “I know that you made a great sacrifice on behalf of your family, and I find it to have been very noble of you.”

She began to speak, but David held up a hand for her to wait.

“However, I wanted him to know that it was not because you did not love him. If I know you at all, Emma, I know that your heart is not easily swayed. You have turned down prospect after prospect of Regina’s choosing for you. In that, I can see that you truly were in love once and you chose your partner wisely. I hope the Captain has the sense to understand what it means for me to tell him of this.” 

Tears formed in Emma’s eyes. “What did he say?” she found herself whispering.

“I do not believe he had the ability to respond to such an intimate conversation at the moment. He was just as overwhelmed as you are.” Pulling Emma close, he hugged his daughter tightly. “But I believe that he understands.”

Nodding again, Emma buried her face against her father’s intricately-embroidered waistcoat. “I love you, Papa. Thank you.”

David smiled into her hair. “And I love you, Emma.”


	11. Chapter 11

The leaves of the orchard had turned radiant gold and amber underneath a crisp blue sky. Autumn was approaching Maine, and Emma’s spirits were high. She loved the oncoming festivities of the season of Christmas. Although the weather was preparing to turn cold, Emma was in great anticipating for the coming together of family and friends in celebration.

The first celebration of the season to be had was a ball at Sherwood Park. Emma and Belle had dressed themselves in finery; Belle’s new dress having been sent to her by her betrothed, Mr. Gold. It was the finest yellow silk, embroidered with golden threads and beads made with mother-of-pearl. She was radiant in the gown, which only paled in comparison to the wedding clothes which hung in her room. The wedding ball was in two weeks’ time, and a great number of the preparations were being finalized.

Emma, dressed in a pale pink gown with silver trimmings, was pulling her gloves up her arm as Belle entered the room. 

“We must be going, Emma. Regina is waiting in the carriage outside already,” she laughed. “You are quite slow this evening.”

“Well,” Emma nodded to her, “Not all of us are as lucky as you. I must be able to impress a young man at the ball.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “You impress all of the young men at the ball. Every time. It is just that you are disinclined to court with them.”

“When I meet a young man who I like, perhaps I will allow it,” Emma grasped her reticule and headed for the door. She pulled on her pelisse and climbed into the carriage to incur the wrath of a particularly impatient Lady Mills.

The ride was not more than half an hour to Sherwood Park. The ladies exited the carriage and followed Regina into the grand house, where she hurriedly discarded her spencer and moved into the ballroom. It was crowded, but the open windows provided some relief from the heat. Tink found the girls immediately and embraced them in welcome.

“My brother is about to start the dances,” she smiled. “Belle, you are absolutely radiant!”

“She is the most beautiful woman in the room, is she not?” Mr. Gold asked, approaching behind them. Belle flushed with flattered embarrassment and took Mr. Gold’s arm. 

“Absolutely,” Emma grinned. 

Standing upon the hearth of the grand fireplace in the ballroom, Mr. Locksley spoke above the crowd. “Good evening to all of you, and thank you for coming to this event this beautiful autumn night,” he welcomed everyone. There was a smattering of applause before he continued. “I invite you to usher in the season, and I wanted to share a bit of news this evening. You have all become great friends to myself and my sister, Miss Locksley, since we entered the county a few months ago. Now, with great pleasure, I would like to announce my engagement…”

There was murmuring amongst the crowd. Emma paled and looked around the room. “Oh no,” she whispered. Belle looked disappointed.

“In a month’s time, I will marry my love, Lady Regina Mills,” Mr. Locksley beamed. Regina appeared at his side and Emma gasped, hopping up and down on her toes. Belle broke into excited laughter and hugged her friend tightly, both women pleased to have succeeded in their matchmaking venture. 

“Well,” Mr. Gold said cheerfully once Belle had returned to his side, “It seems it will be a busy month!”

The ladies laughed as the dancing opened. Emma made her way towards Mr. Locksley and Regina. She hugged Regina tightly.

“How could you keep this a secret from me?” she laughed to her elder cousin.

“My sincerest apologies, Emma,” Regina replied with a grin, “But now you understand my impatience with your tardiness this evening! An announcement had to be made, and only with me present!”

They laughed before Mr. Locksley pulled his bride-to-be towards the floor, his eyes filled with absolute enchantment. 

Left on her own, Emma wandered towards the punch and obtained a glass before moving towards the veranda. She stepped just outside and leaned against a column, letting her head fall back against the cool granite. She sipped from the punch and sighed contentedly, watching the stars dance above the dimly-lit exterior of the house.

“I seem to recall first meeting you on a balcony,” a voice said. 

Emma turned her head, startled. She pushed off of the column and nearly spilled her punch upon her gloves. “Captain Jones,” she breathed in surprise.

Stepping forward, his hands were clasped behind his back. “Miss Nolan,” he gave a slight bow to her, his stormy blue eyes never leaving hers.

She returned the gesture with a curtsey and placed the punch aside. “It is…a bit cooler than that evening,” she offered, unsure of what to say.

“Aye,” he nodded, glancing out over the gardens. “And yet this is still where I find you. Have you an excuse this time?”

She offered a smile and cleared her throat, ignoring the question. “I hear you have been spending much time in Portland.”

He nodded again and smiled. “I am building an estate there, next to the sea.”

Emma’s eyebrows raised. “An estate! My, I daresay it will be beautiful.”

“I imagine so,” he nodded, “Although I have little sense of taste in furnishings, I wager my bride will be able to guide me.”

“Your bride?” Tugs of heartbreak pulled within her, painfully similar to that she had felt so many years ago, upon sending the letter to him in which she would end their attachment.

Taking a seat upon a chaise on the veranda, he leaned back slightly and got comfortable. “I intend to be wed by wintertime.”

It would be rude to run from him, and she dare not insult the man so greatly twice in a lifetime. They had, after all, agreed to be friends. “Congratulations are then in order,” she said quietly, “She is a lucky woman.”

He waved his hand slightly. “No, no congratulations. I am not yet engaged.”

Emma nodded. He was being fair and sharing his intentions to propose to some young woman before he did it. It was much more polite than blindsiding her with an engagement announcement or a wedding invitation. “Well, then I wish you all the best. I…I believe I must return to my party,” she desperately needed to escape. She felt unable to breathe under the dizzying crush of her heart breaking all over again.

Standing, he reached for her and held her hand in his. “Please, Emma,” he said softly, pulling her close to him. 

Pulled towards the young captain, Emma kept her face turned away from him. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she would not let him see her crying. It was her fault that their engagement had ended. She would live with the regret forever, it seemed.

“Your father explained everything to me, Emma,” he said, placing his fingers beneath her chin to turn her face towards him. “He told me about why you ended our engagement. He informed me about his illness and how you were trying to do the best thing for your family. I had no money and there was little to promote me as a decent husband for a young woman of your standing.”

Her head was swimming. Nothing he was saying made sense. She knew he had spoken to her father, but that was different now that he had set his sights on proposing to some rich young woman in Portland. She opened her eyes and looked into his. The ocean-blue eyes looked pained. He reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

“I knew at that moment that I had to set my life on a path which would be favorable to you. I wanted to do it all over again. Start afresh and make sure I had everything for you,” he said quickly. Pulling the chain from around his neck, he unfastened it and slid off the gold ring she had once worn as a symbol of their engagement. “I have never in my life met another woman who so bewitched my entire being as you have. You are the only one I could ever want. I love you, Emma Swan Nolan. Please, again, grant me your hand.”

She gasped for air, fighting back a sob. It was too good to be true. Her Killian…he had forgiven her and was proposing their union once again. She finally smiled brightly and nodded quickly, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes, Killian,” she whispered against his ear. “As if I had never let you go, yes.”

He held her close, burying his face against her neck and inhaling her sweet perfume. He smiled against her skin and rubbed at her back, forgetting completely where they were. “Your father granted me his consent once again. We shall marry just before Christmastime.”

Emma laughed, pulling back. She reached up to touch his cheek, his whiskers poking through the silk of her gloves. Grasping her hand, he pulled her glove slowly from her arm and held up the ring before sliding it onto her finger. 

“Let it remain,” he said, “At least until I may replace it with something more grand.”

Shaking her head, Emma smiled. “No, no…this is a symbol of our love. Our humble beginnings and our beautiful future.”

“Then so be it. I will lavish you with other gifts,” he laughed and leaned in, kissing her lips slowly. 

Emma’s knees nearly went weak at the taste of his lips, which had been gone from her for so many years.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for the kind comments and encouragement I've received on this story. I thought it to be a little "left field" for most readers, but you have proven me wrong! We may or may not be seeing this setting again... :)

The journey had been long and arduous, however the newlyweds found themselves able to pass the time with little discomfort. Emma Jones, dressed in a long violet gown, held the hand of her new husband, Captain Killian Jones, as they descended the gangplank. Looking up from underneath her bonnet, she released his hand and watched his eyes illuminate with joy. A tall, stocky man with auburn curls and a sailor’s beard approached, his arms spread wide.

“Little brother!” Liam exclaimed, wrapping Killian in a hearty hug. 

Killian laughed, “You mean younger brother!” He returned the embrace before pulling back slightly and taking Emma’s hand, leading her forth. “Liam, allow me to present my wife, Mrs. Emma Jones. Emma Nolan, as was. Emma, this is my elder brother, Captain William Jones. We call him Liam.”

“I have heard miles of tales of your beauty, Lass, but I must say they pale in comparison to the woman before me,” he grasped Emma’s extended hand and bowed, kissing the back of it slowly. “Are you quite sure about this young man? If you change your mind, I can offer you a comfortable home here…”

Emma laughed, blushing and shaking her head. “It is a pleasure, Captain Jones. I believe I am absolutely sure about your brother. My sincerest apologies for letting you down.”

Both men laughed and Liam gestured up the shore. “Come, we must have tea and discuss your journey. Were the seas rough during your passage?”

Emma glanced around her, taking in the sights of the Irish countryside. Liam had been settled in a town called Wexford, where he was engaged in the task of scouting sights for a naval base on behalf of the United States Navy. Now, they walked up to a stone-paved road, along which they walked in the direction of a tea shop. 

“The seas were calm, which is definite luck for this time of the year,” Killian explained, holding to Emma’s arm. “I was unsure of Mrs. Jones’s ability to remain well on a long journey, but she managed.”

Emma blushed softly, hoping Killian would leave out the details and the fact that they spent most of their time on the ship sequestered to their quarters below decks. “I could hardly be a sailor’s wife and be ill on a journey across the sea.”

Liam grinned and nodded. “Then I believe you have chosen most wisely, Brother.” He clapped Killian on the back, then reached out and opened the door to a small tea shop. “Finest tea in Wexford, I assure you.”

An older woman led them to a small table near the back of the shop, with a wide view of the sea. Emma settled into her seat and removed her bonnet. She smiled at her new brother-in-law as a dark-haired young woman approached the table and began placing out teacups and a kettle. 

“Thank you for inviting us to Ireland for a leg of our honeymoon journey,” Emma turned the handle on her teacup after it was placed before her. “I have never been here and I have always wanted to make the trip. Now, I already find it beautiful and charming.”

Liam’s attentions seemed to be focused on the young woman pouring tea. He glanced to Emma with a smile of acknowledgement before glancing back at the girl. She placed the kettle upon the table. Before she could turn to leave, Liam spoke.

“Thank you, Miss Lucas. Diligent as always,” he smiled and nodded. The girl reached up and tucked some of her hair back beneath her bonnet with a smile. She curtseyed slightly and returned back to the kitchen.

Killian’s eyebrow raised slightly. “I take it you come here often, Brother. And I would wager a guess that it is not entirely for the tea.”

Liam’s neck turned pink and he cleared his throat. “How is your family, Mrs. Jones? Is the beautiful Lady Mills still vexing men left and right?”

Emma laughed, also noticing the flourish of crimson along her brother-in-law’s skin. “Lady Mills is now Lady Locksley. She has married a lovely gentleman who moved into the Maine territory.”

“What a shame,” he smirked. “I thought her to be causing mischief for the men of the county for quite some time yet.”

“I can say with all confidence that being married will in no way halt Lady Locksley’s reign of mischief,” the younger Captain Jones responded with a laugh, lifting his tea to his lips.

Glancing at her husband, Emma gave him a stern look, fighting a smile of agreement. She cleared her throat as the beautiful Miss Lucas again came to the table with a tray of sandwiches and tarts. It was clear to see that Captain Jones the elder’s attentions were absolutely focused upon this young woman. 

“And might I add that the same applies to the new Mrs. Jones?” Killian added, seeing the glint of an idea forming behind his wife’s eyes. Emma turned to grin at her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and Comments. ;)


End file.
